Clean Breaks
by belladenuit
Summary: 20-year old Blair Waldorf never told Chuck Bass she was pregnant. Three years later, an unfortunate encounter between the two might reveal her little secret.
1. Trailer

**Title:** Clean Breaks

**Summary:** 20-year old Blair Waldorf never told Chuck Bass she was pregnant. Three years later, an unfortunate encounter between the two might reveal her little secret.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl.

Blair Waldorf looked at herself in the mirror. She put her hands over her stomach.

It wasn't noticeable yet, but it would soon. There was really a baby in there. She was going to be a mother.

Blair closed her eyes. She knew it was the best decision she could make. He had told her he didn't love her. He had made it clear he didn't even want to touch her anymore.

And that's why she had decided to leave. Chuck Bass didn't care for her. Why would he care she was pregnant?

Even if she did tell him, he would say it wasn't his. He would say it was Nate's.

But Blair knew it wasn't so. The life growing inside of her was a Bass, not an Archibald.

"Miss Waldorf, are you ready?" Dorota asked her.

Blair opened her eyes, turned around and nodded.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room.

As she neared the elavator, she saw her mother. Blair could tell she had been crying. She knew. Blair had already told her.

"Oh, Blair" her mother said to her as she hugged her.

"I love you mom" Blair said to her as she hugged her back.

"I love you too" her mother replied.

They pulled away and her mom wiped away her tears.

"Say hello to your father" her mom said. "And Roman."

"I will" Blair replied.

She kissed her mom and then walked into the elevator.

"I love you" she said as the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 1

_Three years later_

"Alexandra, sit still" Blair said to her 3-year old daughter.

She finally managed to put her daughter in the tiny Marc Jacobs jacket and started buttoning it.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to daycare" Alexandra said as she pouted.

"Alexandra, don't start. Your grandpas can't look after you today. You have to go" Blair said to her daughter.

Alexandra gave her a puppy eyed look.

"Nope, that won't work" Blair said.

It astounded Blair how much Alexandra looked like her father. Everytime she gave her that puppy eyed look, she was reminded even more.

Tall for her age, Alexandra Louise Waldorf had her mother's dark curls and her father's eyes. And although physically she looked more like Blair, she had her father's mannerisms and attitude.

"Come on, let's go" Blair said as she stood up from her daughter's bed and made her way to the kitchen.

Alexandra began to run.

Within a few minutes, Blair had made it to the kitchen.

Alexandra was already there, sitting on Roman's lap.

"Roman..." Blair said.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you not to let her do that. She's gonna get used to it" Blair said.

She sat down and let the maid serve her her breakfast.

"But... she just wanted to try the strawberries" he said.

Blair gave him a look.

"Clemence, please take Alexandra and get her things ready for daycare" Blair ordered.

"Yes Ms. Waldorf" Clemence replied.

The maid took Alexandra and they both scurried off.

"Sweetie, when do you go back to Oxford?" her father asked her.

"In a week" she replied.

Although her permanent residence was Lyon, Blair lived in Oxford nine months out of the year. That was one of the conditions her father had set forth when she arrived three years ago. She could move as long as she earned a degree from a prominent university.

"I might be going with you this time. I have a business deal to sort out in London" he said.

"Okay" she replied.

Blair finished eating the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

"Mr. Bass, you can go in now" the secretary said.

"Thank you" he arrogantly replied as he walked past her.

He hated having to wait to see his father.

"Father, how are you?" Chuck asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Charles, what have you done now?" his father asked as he removed his glasses and set them on his desk.

"Nothing" Chuck replied as he sat down in front of him.

Bart raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, I'd like to share a business idea with you" Chuck replied. "I'm positive you'll be in support of it."

Bart didn't say anything. As lazy as his son was, he had to acknowledge he carried the Bart entrepenurial skills. Victrola had been a huge success. In fact, since its opening two years ago, two more had been opened in other cities.

"I'm listening" Bart said.

"Well, I'm thinking it's time we enter the culinary world. I've been thinking, we own hotels, clubs, media companies... but we don't own a restaurant. I think we should open one" Chuck said with a smirk.

"Hmm, well that does sound like a good idea" Bart replied.

"Of course it does. But this can't be rushed. We need the perfect location and the perfect timing."

"What do you have in mind?" Bart asked.

"Truthfully, I'm thinking we should head overseas. Two big cities are calling my name. London and Paris" Chuck replied.

"Well... alright. Do the research and bring me a projection sheet. We'll see how this goes" Bart said.

Chuck smiled. He had gotten through to his father.

"As you wish father" Chuck replied.

"To show you how serious I am, I will dedicate part of my vacation in Monaco doing some research" Chuck said as he stood up.

"Wait... you're going to Monaco?" Bart asked.

"Chuck, what did I tell you? You can't be traveling too much. If your studies at NYU begin to suffer again, I will freeze your accounts" Bart warned him.

"Father please" Chuck said. "It's Spring Break. I need to relax a bit."

Bart looked at him.

"I'm just warning you" he said.

Chuck left the room without looking back.

_Yes, he thought. He accepted._

He looked at his blackberry.

_Tell father business idea. _He checked that off.

He looked at the rest of his to-do list.

_Party in Monaco!!._

_Visit Alban in Lyon._

He turned it off and made his way out of the building.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I have changed the story's rating from T to M as I have made some changes to the storyline which will include some heavier themes.**_

"Chuck!" Chuck heard his old friend Alban shout when he saw him.

"Alban, how are you?" Chuck asked.

"Good good" Alban replied.

Alban, a good friend of Chuck's who lived in Lyon, had short dark hair and was very tall.

"What brings you to Lyon? Looking for some foreign adventure, huh?" Alban said as he elbowed him.

"Not quite" Chuck replied with a grin.

"Actually, I just passed by to say hi. I took a little Spring Break vacation in Monaco and I thought I'd swing by to hang out a bit."

"Alright" Alban replied.

"We'll hang out. Let me just finish some paperwork and we'll leave" Alban said.

"Okay" Chuck said as he sat down on the couch of his friend's living room.

* * *

"Serena, I'm returning your call. Sorry I didn't answer earlier but I was at the doctor's. Call me back. I'm free now. Bye" Blair said as she closed her cell phone and put it in her bag.

Blair walked out of the medical building and looked for her limo.

It didn't take long for her driver to spot her and he drove to where she was.

She opened the door herself and got in.

"Vincent, we're going to my daughter's daycare" she said to her driver.

Blair was relieved to be out of there. The appointment had dragged on for much too long and it was now 6 pm. She figured Alexandra must have been wondering where she was.

As he made his way out of the parking lot, Blair looked out the window.

As the limo drove by, Blair saw people holding hands and even old couples side by side.

It made her think of Chuck. It always did.

Her worries always made her long for him. Especially when _this _problem troubled her.

Blair's doctor appointment was no regular check-up. It was a secret only she knew. A secret she yearned to share with somebody but knew she couldn't.

She was positive Dorota knew. But then again, Dorota knew everything.

In front of others, Blair was fearless and wasn't afraid of anything. It was only within the confinement of her private four walls where the real Blair was battled.

The real Blair was weak. The real Blair was crippled to pieces by the practice of purging her dinners. The real Blair was defenseless against bulimia.

She had overcomed this before. At a time when her life seemed perfect, the problem had been conquered.

But it had returned. That was the secret Blair kept from everyone.

It had started shortly after she had given birth.

Although she found motherhood to be her favorite discovery, her body didn't.

The weight had comed off and she knew it. But something in her told her it wasn't enough. And that's when it had started.

She had been battling this for over two years now. And it still wouldn't go away.

Blair hated having to go through this. Everytime she saw her daughter, she felt like the worst mother.

She felt like her daughter should be motivation enough to stop from doing herself such harm, but she just couldn't stop.

At night, Blair cried herself to sleep. She longed to have Chuck by her side. Not only to have him tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the world, as she knew he would, but also to provide a father figure for Alexandra.

She longed to have that perfect life. To be by Chuck's side, to raise their daughter together and to spend the rest of her days with him.

But that just couldn't be. And she had told that to herself.

Chuck didn't love her anymore.

He was a part of her past and that's where he would remain.


	4. Chapter 3

"So what's up man?" Alban asked Chuck.

They were on the limo and making their way to the local club.

"Same as always. You know me. Girls, girls and more girls" Chuck replied.

Alban laughed.

"Yeah, I sure do know" he said.

"Last time we spoke, you mentioned some Blair. What happened with her?" he asked.

"It didn't work out. I actually really liked her, but something happened. I don't really wanna talk about that." (A/N: In my story, Blair left NY after Nate & Chuck rejected her. As a result, the story will turn out differently than it did in the show.)

"Alright" Alban replied.

"Man, there's sure a lot of traffic today. Looks like we're gonna be here a while."

* * *

Chuck nodded at everything Alban was saying. He wasn't really paying attention to him.

After he had mentioned Blair, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

To be honest, it had been a while since he had heard of Blair.

The Waldorfs weren't really a part of the Upper East Side anymore.

After he had broken up with Blair, things changed.

Blair had left Constance.

Serena had told him Blair and her mom had moved to Europe.

According to Serena, Blair didn't want to be a part of either his or Nate's life anymore and had decided to leave.

What he didn't understand was why Eleanor had stayed beyind if according to Serena, both Blair and her mom had moved.

About a year after Blair left, so did Eleanor.

He never knew where to though. He once asked Serena, but she said somewhere in Europe.

Chuck never asked anymore.

After Blair had left, Chuck realized he had treated her horrible.

He found himself still loving her, but she had left, and he figured she probably wouldn't take him back.

As much as he wanted to ask Serena where Blair was, he didn't.

Everyone believed he had forgotten her, that she was merely a part of his past.

After all, that's what Nate had done.

During senior year, he had dated some chick named Hayley.

After that, he briefly dated some other chick.

Now he was dating some girl named Catherine.

It was obvious to Chuck that Nate didn't even care about Blair anymore.

It was different for him though.

As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't forget her.

Sure, at times, he was good at convincing himself that Blair was just a part of his past, but eventually, the memories would return and he found himself thinking of her again.

Chuck Bass could have any girl he wanted, but none compared to Blair.

Blair was his one true love and no girl could satisfy him the way Blair did.

With Blair, it wasn't just about the sex.

When he and Blair had been together, he had felt complete.

He had been able to be his true self with her and he didn't have to mask himself with Blair like he did with all those other girls.

He missed her and wanted her back, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Blair was living her life someplace else. And without him.

Three years had passed by, and she hadn't returned to him.

He figured she never would. She didn't need him and there was nothing he could do anymore.

He convinced himself to stop thinking about her.

He was on his way to enjoy himself and he didn't want to spoil it by thinking about Blair now.

"So yeah, the yacht is being fixed right now. The guy said it'll be ready until next week" he heard Alban say.

He was still talking.

Chuck turned to look out at the window.

There were few people outside in the streets.

He figured since it was turning dark they were all going home.

That's why traffic was so congested.

As the limo drove by, he saw people leaving stores and getting into their cars.

Suddenly, as his limo slowed down due to traffic, he saw something that caught his eye.

He figured he was going crazy, because from the side the woman looked liked Blair.

He continued looking at her and he couldn't believe it.

The more he eyed her, the more he was convinced.

She was in front of a building talking with a blonde woman holding a little girl in her arms.

Then, the blonde woman handed the little girl to Blair.

The little girl put her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Blair smiled at her and kissed the girl as well.

He continued looking and he was now convinced. That _was_ Blair.

_Who was that little girl?, he thought. Was that her daughter?_

Then, it hit him. The little girl seemed to be about three years old.

It can't be, he thought.

Blair had left exactly three years ago.

If that was Blair's daughter, it only meant one thing.

"STOP!!" Chuck screamed at the driver.

"Stop the limo right now!!"


End file.
